You are mine
by Songbird1986
Summary: Imagine making Crowley angry and jealous, so he punishes you by making you orgasm over and over again while screaming his name, and imagine Crowley sexually torturing you in hell.


Checking your watch again, well over an hour later, fuming wasn't the word but there is no way you were going home now to sit at home feeling sorry for yourself. You sip at your drink when an attractive blonde haired guy approaches you. Sitting next to you at your table he smiles as you continue to watch couples dancing without a care in the world. You envy them really, having such simple relationships, not having to deal with the King of Hell and his unpredictable moods, and him only bothering to show up when it's suits him. Well screw him and his damned rules, if he can't be bothered to give you his time, then you couldn't be bothered to wait around for him either. You to turn to face the man that's sat at your table.

"Well Hi there. I'm (Y/N)"

Watching him swallow down his beer, you smile your best smile. Cause after all you deserve to have a little fun. Crowley had made it clear you weren't to be near any other man when you started in this weird arrangement with him. He was so possessive he considered you his! You are your own woman damn it and it was about time he realised it, and if he couldn't well that was his loss.

"I'm Luke (Y/N) pleased to meet you, can I get you another drink?"

"Sure that would be great"

A few drink later and you were grabbing Luke by the hand and leading him to the dance floor. You were dancing close to him grinding your hips against his, Luke's hands are on your waist as you dance, when suddenly you feel at rough pull against your shoulder.

"Hey what's your problem Jackass?"

As your body turns around you lock eyes with your very pissed off Demon lover.

"Scram little boy! Me and the lady have things to discuss"

Luke raises his hands in defence and quickly walks away from you.

"Really Crowley? This is how you want to play this!"

The rage is burning hot in Crowley's eyes he grabs you by the wrist and drags you out the bar.

"I think someone needs a little reminder of who they belong to princess"

With a click of his fingers you find yourself in a dungeon chained to a chair.

"You've brought me to Hell Crowley really? And by the way you don't fucking own me! I'm my own person"

Crowley rips his tie from his neck, and opens the top two buttons, before throwing it to the ground.

"Hmmm you may not be my property (Y/N)... But it doesn't make you any less mine!"

You roll you eyes at his statement as you watch him remove his jacket and roll up his shirts sleeves. You feel the nervous anticipation grow. You know Crowley would never physically hurt you, but you also know he is furious, and what puts you even more on tenterhooks is how perfectly calm he is since you'd both entered this room. You were in his domain and he is in his comfort zone, but you certainly weren't and it is the not knowing that is driving you mad and that causes you to shift in the chair, sub-consciencely testing your bonds. You know the one thing you shouldn't be feeling is aroused but watching him circling you intently with an intense look in his eyes and a hint of his chest showing through the opened buttons of his shirt, sent heat straight to your core. As he stands behind you he leans down and slowly brushes your hair back away from your face. His hot breath ghosts against your neck.

"Here is how this is going to work (Y/N)... The moment you admit who you belong to...I'll give you what you want"

You tut and turn your head to glare at him.

"And what make you think I'll want anything from you?"

"Oh Darling, I know you... The way your heart is racing and your breathing is hitched... You are just dying for me to touch you"

You know he is right but there is no way you're going to give in to him.

"Be careful Crowley, you might be accused of having an ego"

He chuckles and makes a subtle movement with his hand. You don't think anything of it as he pick up a chair and sits on backwards and crosses his arms across the back of it, his eyes watching you with a smug glint in eye.  
Suddenly you can feel your loins becoming heated, you press your thighs together trying to gain some friction. Your cheeks blush as you realise what is happening. Crowley is using his powers to increase your arousal and you now know the longer you ignore the feeling the more intense it will become.

"Are you ok (Y/N)? You look a little flushed"

Deciding to play the game with him you continue your defiance.

"I'm fantastic Crowley, it's my idea of fun being chained to a chair and stared at"

"Well if you don't want my company (Y/N) I'll leave you alone to cool off..."

With a snap of his fingers he disappears, you curse loudly into the air. This is not how you thought it was going to go, and your more immediate problem growing by the second. Your arousal is burning through you like a wildfire, and in your chained up state you can't even relieve your own desire and you know this is Crowley plan to drive you mad and to make you suffer.

Damn that bastard! Your plan to make him jealous had blown up in your face spectacularly. You've been left alone for what feels like hours but you've no way of knowing for sure in your current bear surroundings. You skin is burning hot through your magically enhanced arousal and you're fairly certain one touch would be all you'd need to send you over the edge with the force of a Mack truck.  
That's the moment Crowley decides to make his reappearance. He stands watching you taking in the sight of you before him and noting your laboured breathing for a moment before making his way back to his chair, gently grazing your thigh with his fingers as he walks confidentially past you, the feeling makes you involuntarily whimper. You hear the smug low chuckle come from him as he sits back down facing you.

"Now where were we (Y/N)?... Oh yes that was it... Who it is you belong to? Do you feel like saying yet or should I leave you to think it over some more huh?"

The thought of another moment alone with your burning need racing through you is fighting with your pride, because you want him, you always want him but right now in his smug arrogance you could also slap him. Not that it would do you much good.

"I'll say it again Crowley you do not own me! But I'm willing to negotiate with you"

He leans back in shock at your statement and continued defiance but he can't help but be intrigued.

"Negotiate huh? What is there to discuss (Y/N)? You are mine... No other man is to put his hands on you like I do... Make you feel like I do... I don't even want you to think of another man trying to please you!"

"Crowley you really don't get it do you? I don't want any other man... But you don't own me either, stop thinking of me as property and more of as the woman who wants you... It's your touch I want... Your mouth on mine... Your name I want to be screaming for all of creation to hear!"

His movements are lightning fast as he stands leaning down over you locking his eyes on yours. Your words have clearly struck a chord and you don't know yet whether it's a good thing or not.

"New plan (Y/N)... Every time you cum the only words out of that pretty little mouth of yours will be my name... I'm going to remind you of exactly what I can do for you...that you'll never even consider some pretty boy when I'm late again... Do you understand?"

Your muscles are already shaking against your restraints due to your arousal being ignored for so long, you nod your head in agreement.  
He pries you legs apart running his calloused fingers up the inside of your thighs making you softly moan at the contact on your bare skin. The fabric of your skirt moves upwards as his hands graze higher, revealing your black lace panties to his eyes.  
As his fingers brush against the soaked fabric you groan out and bite at your bottom lip.

"Oh I do love it when you're so wet and wanting (Y/N)"

You try to buck your hips towards his hands to gain more fiction.

"Crowley please!"

His fingers slip under the fabric through your folds to your pearl of nerves and presses hard against it. You cry out his name as your body convulses and writhes through your release.

"Oh darling that was beautiful!"

As your eyes regain focus you watch as Crowley sinks to his knees in front of you, with a click of his fingers your underwear vanishes, he grabs your hips and pulls you towards him making your wrists bite against their restraints at the change of angle. Suddenly you feel Crowley hot mouth on your pussy, sucking at your clit hungrily. Your body still at a high from your previous orgasm and it doesn't take long before your stomach is tightening in a hot passion knot.  
Crowley's name to like a mantra on your lips as your eyes glaze over and your head knock back as the shudder into a powerful second release covering his mouth and lips in your juices. His eyes lock onto your face as slides two digits inside you and thrusts quickly and roughly against your g-spot. You are shaking violently against him as you hurtled forcefully towards your third release. You honestly didn't know how much pleasure you could take, every fibre of your skin is heated and burning with desire, your clit is overly sensitive and the blood coursing through your veins is singing with passion. You wish you could touch him, taste him feel his skin against yours.

"Crowley please I need to touch you!"

He growls at your needy statement and as his fingers curve inside at the perfect to send you spiralling into you most intense orgasm yet, you feel your bonds vanish and with strength you didn't even know you have left you stand and pull up to sit him in the chair before straddling him. His still covered erection pressing against your inner thighs. Before he gets to speak you lock your lips on his into a searing and passionate kiss, enjoying the taste of him as your tongue seeks out the places that make him moan into your mouth. You slips between the both of you and unfastens his slacks before exposing his hardened member to your grasp. You stroke him roughly with your hand. You stare down at him with lust blown eyes.

"You are mine!"

Crowley groans his approval as you glide his length inside you and set a fast pace. The room echoes with the sounds of both of your moans, your hands grip tightly and his shoulders, your nails digging through the fabric of his shirt. Your rhythm becomes erratic as you get close. The delightful way Crowley's cock stretches and hits all the right places soon your eyes are rolling to the back of your head, Crowley's hands grip so harshly at your hips that you know your going to have bruises in the morning but you don't care. As your walls clamp down around his cock you cry out you release your legs trembling not longer able to hold your own weight. Crowley thrusts into you and holds you to him to prolong your orgasm. A few thrusts later he is following you over the edge, spilling his seed deep inside you with a cry of your name.

The next thing you know you find yourself catching your breath laying on a grand double bed you know well, it's Crowley's as his arms wrap around your waist pulling you to him you realise your dressed in only one of his black silk shirts. You chuckle as his lips press soft kisses to your neck.

"Be careful Crowley people might think your going soft on me"

"Never going to happen Darling!"

You turn in his arms so your lay on your back looking up at him.

"Just remember Crowley you are mine!"

He laughs loudly then kisses you passionately.

"And you are mine Darling don't you forget it either."


End file.
